


Exquisite

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Lilith would have never dreamed that so many people would come to her art show, let alone a famous art critic.
Relationships: Lilith/Lucifer (Supernatural)
Kudos: 4
Collections: SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2019





	Exquisite

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for my SPN Fluff Bingo card, the Artist AU Square, and my Rare Ship Bingo card, the Lilith square.

The gallery was full. Lilith couldn't believe it. Ruby had told her over and over that her art was good, that people would come... but that's what best friends were supposed to say, right?

Lilith hadn't actually believed that her art show would have this many guests.

She stood by the door, watching as people came in. From there, she could see the people walking through the exhibit, pointing at pieces as they talked. She had a glass of wine in her hand but was barely sipping it, her stomach in nervous knots.

"Lil!" Lilith heard, turning to see Ruby approaching. "You have got to get away from the door. Go out there, mingle!"

Lilith shook her head, taking a sip of wine. "What if they ask me something I don't know?" she questioned, terrified of making a fool of herself.

Ruby scoffed. "It's your art, Lil. You are the only one allowed to have right answers. If you don't know something, make it up!"

Ruby locked arms with Lilith, steering her away from the door and into the crowd. "Besides," Ruby continued, "you're been talking my ear off about all this stuff for months now. You know the answers."

Lilith sighed, knowing Ruby was right. This is her art, her show. She needed to get out there and chat with the guests, sell her art.

Not that selling was an issue – Lilith's manager Alastair had already let her know that three pieces sold in the first half hour alone, each bringing in a pretty penny.

Ruby led Lilith through the crowd, stopping periodically to chat with guests. Lilith found herself relaxing more than she expected – maybe standing at the door had just encouraged her nerves to multiply and now that she was walking around they were unraveling.

Lilith was explaining the color choices of a particular piece when Ruby gasped, drawing Lilith's attention.

"Excuse me," she said to the guest next to her as she turned to Ruby. "What?"

Ruby nodded her head toward a handsome man admiring one of the paintings a few feet away from where they stood. Lilith looked over, not knowing what Ruby was on about. “What?” she repeated.

Ruby rolled her eyes, motioning toward the man again with a little more enthusiasm. “That’s Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar.”

Lilith looked back at the man, the name ringing a bell. “The art critic?” she asked. Ruby nodded her head. Before Lilith could do anything, Ruby was pushing Lilith toward the man, so hard that Lilith literally ran into him, nearly spilling her glass of wine on his fine white suit.

“I am so sorry!” she said quickly, throwing a look back at Ruby only to find that her friend had run off. Lucifer turned toward Lilith, helping her right herself.

“It’s quite alright, miss,” Lucifer replied, his voice as sweet as honey as the corner of his lip quirked up in a half-smile. Lilith looked up at him, suddenly mesmerized. “You are Lilith Monroe, the artist, are you not?”

Lilith nodded, unable to find the words. Lucifer smiled wider at her, causing her stomach to twist in nervous excitement.

“Your work is nearly as exquisite as you are,” Lucifer complimented as he turned back to the piece he had been studying. “Would you tell me about this one?”

Lilith pulled her eyes away from Lucifer’s profile, seeing that they were standing before her favorite piece. Before she could let her nerves get the best of her again, she began telling him about the painting, her passion for her work shining through every word.

She didn’t even notice that Lucifer had stopped looking at the painting as she spoke, instead admiring the excitement on her face as she spoke.

Years later, he would admit to her that it was in that moment that he’d fallen in love.


End file.
